In the electrostatographic/electrophotographic printing process, a toner image can be fixed or fused upon a support (e.g., a paper sheet) using a fuser roll. Conventional fusing technologies apply release agents/fuser oils to the fuser roll during the fusing operation, in order to maintain good release properties of the fuser roll. A variety of materials are used as surface layer materials of the fuser roll for toner releasing. For example, one type of surface layer materials includes fluoroelastomer, such as VITON® from E.I. DuPont de Nemours, Inc. (Wilmington, Del.). This type of materials is used in conjunction with release agents, such as PDMS-based fuser oil.
Another type of surface layer materials for toner releasing includes fluororesin, such as TEFLON® also from E.I. DuPont de Nemours, Inc. (Wilmington, Del.). This type of material is desired for oil-less fusing with no release agent required. Problems arise, however, due to insufficient mechanical robustness of the Teflon coatings which can cause, for example, denting, cracking, and abrasion.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide composite materials used for fixing members rendering improved wear-/heat-resistance, conformability, and/or good release without use of release agents at the fusing nip.